


all this is just for you

by Grollow



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Man I love this ship, Other, Sickfic, other characters show up but this is specifically about Grollow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grollow/pseuds/Grollow
Summary: Grollow drabbles requested from both Tumblr and Discord.
Relationships: Grimm & The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy howdy howdy
> 
> Decided to make this series because i've written quite a few requests this month (which is why i haven't uploaded a fic on here for a month whoops)
> 
> These are for all my fellow Grollows. Love you all. I might make another drabble collection for requests i got that aren't Grollow. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m not one to complain, but this really hurts.

“I’m not one to complain, but this really hurts,” Grimm complains, holding back a hiss as Hollow rubs a soothing balm over arm. Grimmchild had just started teething, and it seems as though they prefer his arm over any of the teething toys he got for them.

“Well, you got bit,” Hollow reminds him. “Teeth hurts more than fire.”

”And your caring words pierce my soul,” he sarcastically replies, leaning against his other hand as Hollow starts wrapping the bandage around the wound. He watches them for a moment, an idea popping into his head.

“You know what would make this feel even better, my sweet?”

Hollow doesn’t look at him, still staying focused on the wrappings, but they tilt their head to show that they’re listening.

“You could always kiss it better.”

This time Hollow does look at him, albeit briefly, before they fasten the bandages shut as they finish. They keep a hold of his arm, however, and after a small moment of hesitation they lean down to press the bottom of their mask against it gently, kissing it the best way they know how.

Grimm looks at them, his heart melting, and he takes their hand off of his arm to lift it up to his mouth and press his own kiss to their knuckles.

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I should have told you, I know.

Grimm stands there, an expression clear on his face that Hollow can’t exactly tell what it is. It looks to be a mix of anger, disbelief, and shock.

“And you didn’t think to tell me this before? How come?” His words come out calmly, but his tone is ice cold. It makes Hollow want to hide.

“I should have told you, I know, but…” they trail off, not being able to come up with an excuse. Did they even have an excuse for what they did? For keeping this secret from the one they have to spend the rest of their life with? “I couldn’t say anything… for my family. I’m sorry.”

“Your family?” he repeats, this time the disbelief being evident in his voice. He moves then, slightly pacing back and forth, refusing to look at them. “Your family - the ones who started the whole thing, you mean? The ones who picked a fight first, who went out of their way to slander us at every turn, the ones who created the entire _Lord of Shades_ in the first place? That family, correct?”

Hollow bristles, feeling an urge to want to defend their family’s name, but it dies when they realize that it would only make the situation worse between them and Grimm.

“What about _my_ family, Hollow? How do you think they’re going to react to this? Our entire marriage has been based off of a lie, and you had so many chances to correct it, but you choose now? After everything is supposed to go back to normal, and everything was supposed to turn out okay?”

He stops, and stares directly at Hollow, the intensity of his eyes keeping them from looking away.

“You mean everything to me, you know. I wish you had told me sooner, then maybe we could have done something. But now… I don’t know what to do. Too much time has passed.”

Hollow looks away from him then. They feel a burning sense of guilt in their stomach, and their shame is coming in waves all over their body. Maybe they shouldn’t have said anything after all.

Grimm sighs, turning to put his hand on the door. “Just give me a few hours, alright? Let me think about this.” He leaves.

The guilt only gets stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: C'mon, let’s get you cleaned up.

Grimm walks behind them as they move to enter the Hot Spring, keeping an eye out for any wandering bugs that may still be hostile and walking about.

It’s only been two weeks since the downfall of Radiance, and the end to the Infection, but Hollow still has wounds that need to be healed both physically and mentally.

For some reason or another, the tall, lanky Vessel has grown to trust Grimm and his presence, enough so that they’re willing to stay alone with him as he tends to their wounds while their sister goes out to hunt for their food. He’s not going to question it, however. As long as they’re willing to let him help them, he has no reason to falter in his care.

As soon as they enter the room they hunch over, holding their stomach as if in pain. Grimm quickly moves to their side, and to his surprise it looks as though their bandages had fallen - their wounds slightly reopening from overexertion of their walk. He sees the dark, black fluid of void slowly snake down their stomach.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” He wraps and arm around their waist to hold them, nudging them to let him carry most of their weight as he begins to help walk them over to the spring.

He lowers them down into the pool as gently as he could manage, and is relieved to see that the wound in their stomach is already starting to slowly heal itself thanks to the magical properties of the water.

He doesn’t get in the pool himself, but rather sits down politely right next to them, keeping them company.

“You know,” he begins, his low and raspy voice managing to be heard above the rushing of the water behind them. “I would have carried you if you had needed me to. I’m quite stronger than I look.”

Hollow merely looks at him, and Grimm takes that as an invitation to continue.

“Divine is really into this activity called “Arm wrestling”. I bet you that I can beat you at it.”

Hollow continues to stare at him, but when he starts to wonder if his small talk is working, they lift their hand to respond.

“When I get better… I’ll be stronger than you, and I’ll beat you.”

Grimm grins, the tension in his shoulders easing. “Are you sure you want to take this bet?”

“It will give me an excuse to hold your hand.”

Hollow’s shoulders shake as Grimm’s face turns scarlet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Leave me here to die.” / Spreading Out

“Darling.”

Under normal circumstances, Hollow would feel shame at the exasperated tone of their love’s voice. They’re not known to be difficult, rather preferring to go out of their way to be as least bothersome as possible; especially to those they care about.

But these are not normal circumstances, and they’re spread out along their shared bed in agony, letting Grimm know just how disgruntled they are by the constant low whining sounding from their body.

“Leave me here to die,” they sign to him, feebly moving their fingers. They didn’t even know that Vessels _could_ get sick, and yet here they are being bested by the common cold.

Grimm clicks his tongue, but gently lays a washcloth on their head directly in between their horns. “You are not dying, sweetness.” He presses a kiss to one of their horns and, very weakly, they purr in response.

“I will not allow it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Are you sure you’re alright?” “I’ve had worse.” / Tired, Fatigue + Curling Up

They’re not used to this.

Grimm is lying down on the loveseat, a frown and slightly annoyed expression gracing his face. There’s an unnatural heat to his cheeks, and if Hollow listened close enough they could slightly hear his ragged breathing.

They’re aware of what sickness looks like - every few years a flu would spread throughout the kingdom, and they’ve seen many people in their life suffer through the symptoms. Although deaths from sickness were uncommon back then, things are different now, and they can’t help but feel deep worry settle in their gut.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” They ask him, sitting next to him. They don’t want to touch him, they don’t want to make him feel any more uncomfortable than he already is.

“Of course,” he answers. His voice, while still his normal deep tone, sounds almost breathless, and very tired. He opens his eyes slightly, and Hollow can see the fatigue in them. “I’ve had worse. Do not worry about me.”

“I’m always worried about you,” they answer honestly.

They’re rewarded with a small laugh from him, and an even smaller smile.

“Then curl up next to me. Lay with me and distract me from this illness.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll be fine, I promise you. I just want your company.”

Of course they’d indulge him in whatever wish he had. They carefully move to lay on their side, moving him slowly so his back is entirely against the cushions of the couch. When they’ve settled, Grimm closes his eyes and rests his head close to their shoulder while they move their arm to lay against his waist.

They’re not close enough to cuddle, but that’s okay.

They can get even closer once Grimm feels better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can I ask you something?” + A hug after not seeing someone for a long time
> 
> Note: Ghoul = Broken Vessel

Despite no longer needing to complete the Ritual, the Grimm Troupe still travels back to their home from time to time.

“We just have to check in with the rest of my troupe,” Grimm had told them with a comforting kiss to their horn. “Just to make sure they’re alright, and that everything is fine. It’ll only be for a month, and then I’ll return.”

Hollow had let out a soft whine, nuzzling his head in a pout. They felt an obvious sense of worry forming in their gut at the thought of him leaving; it’d be the first time since they got together that they’d be spending so much time apart.

“Will you come back?” they asked him, aware that he had already confirmed his return but they couldn’t stop their hesitance. They just needed to be sure.

“Of course I will. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” he teasingly reassured them, cupping their cheek gently with his hand. They lean into it, feeling his warmth ease away their nervousness.

“Do you promise?” Reaching up, they grasp the hand on their cheek, holding it as though the simple action would convince him not to leave.

It didn’t work, but Grimm had smiled at them with a tenderness that made them feel as though they had won something anyway.

“I promise,” he said genuinely, seriously, and Hollow felt a bit silly for being nervous in the first place. “I will always come back to you, no matter what. There’s no doubt about that.”

He kisses them, and then he was gone.

###### 

It’s been only half a month since Grimm left, and Hollow still misses him terribly.

They’re slowly growing accustomed to his absence, but they wish he would come back sooner. They want to hold his hand again, and they want to hear his stories again. They simply want to be with him again.

Usually they’re very patient, a personality trait instilled in them from their time as Pure Vessel, although recently that trait hasn’t been as immutable as it once was.

Lately they’ve been feeling impatient about certain things, which had worried them because they’re not used to feeling that way. But their sister had informed them that having some impatience was healthy, and that everyone experiences it in some way, and it made them feel better about feeling it themself.

But along with their impatience, they’ve been finding themself sulking more often than not at Grimm’s absence, and they want him to come back more than anything.

They’re laying in their nest, not getting up despite having woken up some time ago. They think they’re having what their family calls a “low-day”, and they’re still not quite sure what to do about those days either. They think that they should seek out the company of one of their siblings, and they will, but they want to stay in the warmth of their blankets and pillows for just a little while longer.

They jolt a bit when they hear a soft tapping on their door, followed by a quiet, whispery voice echoing behind it. “Hollow? Can I come in?”

It’s Ghoul, and Hollow’s head perks up. They give them confirmation to enter their room.

They come in immediately, closing the door behind them lightly before bounding over to sit politely next to them in the nest.

Ghoul looks down at them, purring lowly as their way of smiling, and moves over to pat one of Hollow’s horns.

“Still feeling a bit blue, are we?” they ask.

Hollow stares at them, their void quietly rumbling in a way that sounds akin to that of a grumble.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” they muse. Their demeanor changes to something softer, and they move their hand to hold Hollow’s instead. A way of comfort.

“You know he’s coming back, right?”

Hollow almost instinctively nods, their urge to go along with anything anyone says being a direct result of their past need to follow orders, but they don’t. They hesitate, and it’s noticeable enough for Ghoul to squeeze their hand in concern.

Hollow lets go of their hand in order to reply to them, their fingers moving slow as their voice fails to admit the fear that they had tried hard not to think about.

“What if he doesn’t?”

Ghoul stares at them for a moment, their void completely still and rendering it useless for Hollow to try and guess what they were thinking.

Eventually, after the silence had started to make Hollow fidget, Ghoul leans over and presses their mask against theirs as a comforting gesture, the beads on their horns jingling against each other.

“Is this what you’re worried about? What’s making you so sad?” they ask when they pull away, their feather-like voice somehow even softer than it already was. “Oh, sibling, don’t think like that. He won’t leave you. I’m sure of it - he cares about you so much.”

Hollow leans back to look at them, a low whistle escaping their throat. Their hand shakes a little as they respond, almost faltering in their next sentence. “I waited for father to come back. He never did.”

Ghoul stares at them again, but not as long as before as they crawl over to lay down next to them. They wrap their arms around Hollow’s torso, their grip tightening as Hollow starts shaking.

“Grimm isn’t father,” they tell them, their tone the most stern that Hollow has ever heard from them. “He’s better than him, and you know this, don’t you?”

Hollow returns the hug, their anxiety slowly starting to fade away.

“Thank you,” they whisper quietly.

“You’re welcome,” their sibling replies, snuggling closer to them. “I get why you’re afraid, but he’d never leave you, Hollow. None of us will. I hope you understand that.”

“I do. I’m trying to. I just miss him.”

“You miss who? Grimm or father?”

“Grimm. Or both, I suppose.”

“That’s fair.”

“I wish father was here too.”

“I know.”

“Do you think he misses me too? Wherever he is?”

“I’m sure he does. I’m sure he loved you too much not to.”

“How do you feel about him? I can never guess your feelings. You’re not as open with them as Hornet and Ghost are.”

Ghoul’s void shakes slightly in laughter. “I could say the same to you, you know. But that’s not completely fair, is it? Asking me a question that I don’t know the answer to.”

Hollow would’ve felt shame for asking in the first place if it wasn’t for Ghoul’s tone of voice purposefully being light and casual. They purr to make them feel better, and Ghoul responds with their own pleased rumbles.

“I don’t know how I feel about him,” they admit. “I want to hate him for what he did, but… I don’t want to hate anyone if I’m being honest. It’s tiring, and it makes me feel sad, and hearing you talk about him makes me wish I knew him, at least a little.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Just you laying here with me makes everything that had happened in the past feel worth it.”

Hollow hugs squeezes them gently, not knowing how to respond, and the two siblings drift off to an easy sleep.

###### 

The Grimm Troupe came back. Hollow’s heart almost explodes with joy when they look out of their window to see the troupe’s tent set up in the distance.

“He’s back!” they tell their family excitedly, moving quickly towards the door of their house.

“Go on then,” Ghoul urges. “Go meet your loverboy again.”

“Have fun, Hollow,” Hornet’s voice calls out from the kitchen where she was currently trying to wrestle a pineapple from Ghost’s iron grip.

“Bye, sibling!” Ghost shouts.

Hollow waves them goodbye and steps out of the house, hurrying down the street.

When they almost reach the tent they see the entrance of it open with Grimm himself stepping out of it. His eyes light up when he spots them, immediately starting to walk over to them with his arms spread wide. Hollow doesn’t hesitate to meet him halfway.

“Love!” he greets them, wrapping his arms around them tightly. “I was just coming out to see you.”

Hollow returns the hug with great enthusiasm, leaning down to nuzzle his neck and taking in his scent that they missed so much. They hold each other for a while, not wanting to let each other go just yet, and Hollow grips the back of his cloak firmly just to try and press themself closer to him.

He pulls back a bit and sets a hand on their cheek, stroking a thumb just under their eye. A question suddenly floods their mind then, and they raise their hand to ask it before he gets the chance to speak.

“Can I ask you something?”

He tilts his head slightly. “What’s on your mind, dearest?”

“Did you miss me?”

He looks a bit taken aback at their words, but then recovers and smiles at them, moving his arms to rest around their neck.

“Of course I missed you. I thought about you every day and every night and all the times in between. I think it’d be more accurate to say that there wasn’t a single moment where I didn’t miss you.”

Hollow sighs, their relief almost overwhelming. They press their hand to his cheek, and they kiss him deeply - conveying to him just how much they missed him. He returns the kiss with as much hunger, not breaking away for quite a long time.

Each kiss is breathless, and happy, and secure, and Hollow knows now that they had nothing to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Accidentally knocking your head against someone's chin" and "What are you smiling at?"

Hollow has never appreciated stargazing before.

Granted, they’ve lived most of their life underground where stars are unable to prosper, but it’s only until they began living in Dirtmouth that they’ve truly received a sense of gratitude for them.

It’s vast and never-ending and beautiful. Millions of twinkling little dots scattered across the endless night sky, its presence so serene and calm and offers so much solace to those who are lonely. Hollow’s grateful that they’re able to experience watching them in the first place. There was a time in their life where they didn’t know stars existed at all.

They’re also grateful for their lover sitting right next to them, who’s also enjoying the night of peace along with them.

They turn their eyes away from the sky and onto Grimm instead, taking in his company. No matter how many times they’ll see him, or be around him, it still leaves them breathless to know that someone as enchanting as he is would willingly spend his time with them. To see his stunning smile and gleaming eyes everyday… They consider themself truly fortunate in this life.

He turns his head to them then, aware of their stare, the corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards. “I swear, it almost looks as though you’re smiling at me, dearest. What for?”

Hollow shrugs, not needing to say anything. They lean down to press their mask against his neck, the warmth of his skin being a delightful contrast to the cool night air and the cold of their shell.

Grimm hums and leans his head against them, reaching his hand over to gently rest on theirs.

When they go to move their head they accidentally misjudge just how close his chin is, resulting in them slamming the bottom of their face onto his. Grimm grunts, holding onto their arm to steady himself, and they instantly start rubbing their mask.

Hollow chirps nervously, looking at his face intently to see if they left a mark or bruise. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m alright,” he assures them, taking a hold of their hand again to squeeze it comfortingly. “A bit of a shock if I’m honest. I didn’t expect that.”

He turns to them and, seeing how they’re clearly still worried, leans over to press a kiss right between their eyes. “I’m fine, love. I promise you. It takes quite a bit to harm me.”

Hollow presses their forehead to his, relieved. “Good to know. I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of the stars.”

Grimm cackles. “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. Who knows - maybe the stars will sing about our love to those whose hearts live without a song.”

And maybe the stars will cover their tears with long and warm fingers, and maybe the stars will kiss their sadness away with gentle lips, and maybe the stars will shine the most in eyes the color of roses and devotion and eternity.

But Hollow looks at Grimm and knows that the stars themselves can never give them what he has given them. He may look at them as though they hung the twinkles in the darkness, but what are stars without the moon? What is yearning without the longing?

What is love without Grimm? What is Hollow without him?

Hollow kisses him and they now know what stars feel when they explode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Does this help?”

Hollow still gets nightmares sometimes.

It doesn’t happen often, and the dreams don’t normally scare them considering everything they’ve been through, and since they’ve met Grimm it seems as though their chance of getting any to begin with has lessened considerably, which they are thankful for.

But occasionally, a nightmare will sneak up on them and cloud their mind with enough worry and fear to leave them shaking when they wake up.

On nights like these, they find solace in the warm arms of their lover’s hold, comforted by the presence of his heart and soul.

“Does this help,” Grimm mutters to them, his voice soothing and his fingers gentle as he rubs delicate circles on their back, in between their shoulder blades. “Being here with me like this?”

_Of course, of course, of course…_

“Yes,” they reply, relaxing as his fingers rub away the tension, although their fingers still shake as they sign their words. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

He holds them tighter, humming softly. “Don’t apologize. The Nightmare Heart can’t prevent every unpleasant dream one may have. Its main purpose is to give them, after all.” He leans down to kiss them, almost apologetically. “I’m sorry about your dreams.”

Hollow kisses him back, their fears momentarily forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wiping away someone’s tears.

“My love, my love, my love, please don’t cry.”

Grimm coos at them, cupping their face with both of his hands and using his thumbs to swipe against their cheeks, wiping away the inky black wetness falling steadily down them.

His soft-spoken words only seem to make them sob harder, and Hollow all but tackles him as they press themself closer to his body, clutching his cloak in a sad, desperate hug, and burying their face in his shoulder.

“It’s alright, I’m here,” Grimm says quietly, patting their back softly. He can feel their tears fall on his neck and shoulder, along with their body shaking against his.

He holds them, trying to convey as much love and comfort as he can to them.

They don’t let go of him for a long, long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I have this dance?"

Hollow enters the Troupe’s tent. Not for the first time, and not for the last time, with their eyes keenly adjusting to the familiar dark red walls around them.

They walk down the hallway, already knowing exactly where they want to go, absolutely no trace of hesitance left from when they first walked the floors.

When they reach the opening of the main floor they see him; their beautiful and glorious and magnificent boyfriend playing with one of his Grimmkins in the middle of the dance floor.

They watch him for a few seconds, they watch as his mouth forms words that they are too far away to hear, and they watch as he laughs at something the Kin had said (a harsh and raspy sound they’ll never get enough of), and they keep watching even as he finally turns his head to lock his eyes with their own.

They can’t help but notice how his eyes glitter underneath the red lanterns, as though a million tiny red rubies had made his eyes their home.

The Grimmkin vanishes immediately in a puff of gray smoke while Grimm twirls and disappears in a flash of red for one second before reappearing right in front of them, eyes smiling and grin soft.

“I was hoping you’d come visit me today!” he greets them, clasping their hand with his. They lean down to kiss him politely, purring as their own greeting.

He leans back, moving one of his hands to wrap around their waist. “Since you’re here now, and the night is still young, would you care for a dance? I’ve missed you quite terribly, my dear.”

Hollow nods, and feels awarded when Grimm’s smile widens, his fangs poking out playfully. They follow him back to the dance floor, and both of them fall into the same routine that they’ve done together many times before.

Their legs intertwining, their cloaks swaying close to an invisible song, and their hearts beating as one. Each step a gentle resonating tune that only they can hear, and that no one else would ever be privy to.

Hollow holds him close, their soul dancing with love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It brings out your eyes."

A picnic is not something that Hollow normally gets to enjoy.

Dirtmouth, while nice and quaint, doesn’t have an atmosphere fit for the pleasantries of an activity that requires good scenery.

And then there’s the other issue of Hollow not wanting to delve deep below the well. Forgotten Crossroads are too tight for them, and it makes them too nervous to traverse, even with help.

Ghost had suggested using the Old Stag as help, but that gave Hollow the new fear of accidentally breaking the stag’s back should they try to climb on it.

But then they met Grimm, and they learned of his ability to not only teleport himself, but to also be able to teleport other people anywhere he wanted them to go. He has told them that he only ever uses the ability for his own use since the fire that consumes him would end up consuming his traveling partner as well, and unlike him, they wouldn’t be able to survive it.

Hollow doesn’t ask whether he knows this from experience or not.

But as it turns out, Hollow happens to be one of the few bugs that can handle the flames of the Nightmare Heart. Their void can’t be consumed by anything, not even light, for darkness is the one that casts shadows.

Teleporting with Grimm doesn’t hurt them. It feels more like they’ve been wrapped with a very warm blanket. A blanket so warm it almost feels like it’s been set on fire.

There’s nothing stopping them from traveling with him, and when they suggest to him to go on a picnic with them to the Queen’s Gardens, the most stunning place they know, he doesn’t hesitate to take them there.

They settle in a secluded corner of the gardens, purposefully away from their mother who they know bears ill will towards Grimm and his group, but still surrounded with lush green leafs and the most vibrant and colorful plants in the entire kingdom.

“What an amazing place that you have picked for our date, love.” Grimm comments when he sits down politely next to them. “I have a feeling that I am not welcomed in this particular area, but that’s never stopped me before,” he grins wickedly, almost as though he’s telling himself an old joke. Hollow replies with their own encouraging chirp. If being in love means breaking unspoken rules, then so be it.

They set their special Hornet-made weave basket in between the two of them, opening it up to reveal the contents of their picnic food. Grimm leans over to look inside, and is unsurprised to see the basket having been filled to the brim with various honey treats and honeycombs.

“Well, we all have our own passions,” he says, reaching over with his long fingers to grab a treat and popping it into his mouth.

They both sit quietly together, snacking on the seemingly endless amount of honey as the plants around them vibrate with life.

Grimm spots something in a bush next to Hollow, and they stare at him quizzically when he leans over to pluck it out.

It’s a flower. A blooming, bright, pink flower whose petals are large enough to almost completely cover Grimm’s entire hand.

“Hmm. Pretty,” he mutters. His eyes flash towards them, and they can feel themself growing excited when he starts moving closer to them.

He stops face to face with them, and leans up to gently rest the flower on a hook of one of their horns, the stem being long enough and carrying enough weight to prevent it from falling down.

He sits back down, admiring his work. “There we go. A beautiful flower fit for the most beautiful being in the kingdom. It really brings out your eyes, I think.”

They duck their head, embarrassed, but they grab his hand and squeezes it, the action and compliment bringing a dark blush to their cheeks.

They think he’s sweeter than honey, but he probably wouldn’t appreciate it much if they stuck a honeycomb to his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This. This makes it all worth it.”

The night is silent and the air is still.

Two people lay together on a bed, a large canopy with so many soft pillows and the warmest blankets imaginable, deep inside a dark and quiet traveling circus tent, whose true destination is both unknown and as clear as rain.

One of them is the troupe master himself, Grimm, someone charismatic and charming and kind. Someone who seems untouchable, like nothing could ever reach or bother him, his personality safe and warm and truly gravitational. It’s no wonder those in need had turned to him for company, for his naturally protective nature. He’s always happy to oblige.

The other person is Hollow, someone not pure and not empty and painfully, exceptionally not perfect. They lay in his bed, lie next to his comforting embrace, their mind no longer needing to be saved from the constant barrage of nightmares and horrors but instead longing to be held and loved and cared for.

He provides all of that and more to them. He always will.

“You’ll have to let me do your make up one of these days,” Grimm whispers, making idle conversation to lull them to sleep. “Maybe put some greens in there. Maybe some designs. Or maybe keep it simple, if that’s what you prefer.”

They can’t speak back - of course they can’t, their voice having been taken from them long before they ever had a choice - but they can nod. They can sigh. They can lay there and see in their mind an image of his words, so prettily said and so gratefully heard.

“That would be nice,” they sign to him, moving their hand up with slight reluctance from it’s home on his chest. “I could do yours in return.”

He hums, and it resonates throughout their whole body. “You could, if you wished. I’ll let you do anything.”

“Anything?” A question.

“Always.” A promise.

“I want to love you, forever.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. I want to, and I will. I want you to love me, too.”

“I do love you, more than you’ll ever truly know. More than everything.” _More than anything._

“I just needed to know.”

“I know. I’ll tell you everyday if you want me to.”

“I know.”

Hollow tilts their head up from his torso, kissing him softly and sweetly and gratefully. They kiss him as though they want to drown in him, but they know that they’ve always fallen too deep to come back. Grimm had broke his way through the dark crevices of their heart, had shown them a love that burns brightly and covered them with a warmth that they’ve always needed, had always wanted.

He held their heart in his hands, and it became putty in his care. A mess of emotion and affection and everything they’ve always wanted to show but never thought they could.

His lips against theirs makes it feel as though everything they’ve been through had been worth it. This was all worth it. It always will be - so long as they can keep kissing him like this, keep breathing in his scent and feeling his warmth and being in love.

To know that he loves him just as much, and wants to be with them as badly as they do him, of course it’s all worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I never wanted anything else."

Hollow has known about Grimm ever since they were a child.

They met him once a long time ago when both of them were children. Seeing a small, flying, and squeaky baby had intrigued them, feeling the emotion before they were able to stop themself from feeling it at all.

He had accompanied his father who was visiting their own father for reasons they never knew back then. Pale King hadn’t had talked to them about politics until they were well into adulthood.

The Nightmare King had intimidated them back then, his aura making them want to look away, not yet used to the power of a higher being that was a stranger. They remember that, and they tried hard not to feel it, knowing their father would protect them if anything were to happen. But he had been nice to them, pleasant, and the bat baby flying around them made them feel excited.

But they only got to see both him and the baby for a few moments before they had to leave. Hollow remembers seeing the child wave at them in goodbye, and they wouldn’t see either of them again for a very long time.

They remember feeling loss for someone they barely knew.

They see Grimm again up in Dirtmouth, a while after they had settled in one of the houses there with their siblings and started learning how to live life for themself.

Ghost had taken them one day to see the troupe in their personal quest to have Hollow enjoy time outside. At Hornet’s supportive urging, Hollow went along with them willingly, not truly expecting much.

They get introduced to Divine and Brumm, the latter having an instrument that they get a massive urge to squish, and that’s when they see him.

He arrives in a flash of red light. Not blinding, not painful, just warm and inviting. He looks just like how his father did, which shouldn’t have surprised Hollow as much as it did but they don’t really look like their own father at all.

Hollow thinks that this Grimm looks a bit prettier. And his aura is more pleasant.

“Dear vessel! Such a pleasure to see you again! And in better circumstances if I may add,” he greets them sweetly.

They feel happy at the fact that he instantly recognized them despite their many years apart.

When he steps closer to them they immediately go and hug him, a greeting they learned from Ghoul and Ghost to give to those who you like or are friends with. They hope that what they’re doing is acceptable.

They know it’s okay the second he starts patting their back.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” he tells them. “I never wanted anything else for you.”

They’re glad they went outside today.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Give me a minute or an hour."

Hollow rarely wakes up before Grimm does.

He’s continuously busy, having to wake up at early morning hours to run the troupe and check on his members. Hollow isn’t completely sure what he does as his job, but they don’t really ask. He’s happy, and he always spends time with them whenever they want him to, so they’re happy as well.

They turn over to look at him, sliding closer so their body is against his again. They take in his milky white and round face, the slightly fuzzy and soft lines streaking down his face, and the very dark eyeliner around his eyes that had never smudged or been rubbed away. To their slight surprise they notice small, almost hidden lashes dust across them.

They gently run a finger along the fuzzy lines, trying very carefully to make their touch feather-light so they don’t accidentally wake him up. This is one of the rare times where they’re able to take in his face completely without getting distracted by his bright and beautiful red eyes.

They continue the motions for a few seconds, amusing themself at the softness of them, when they jump in shock as his faces suddenly moves fast and presses against theirs in a kiss.

“Surprise,” Grimm says sleepily when he pulls back. He opens his eyes slightly to look at them, giving them a tiny grin. “I could feel you staring at me in my dreams.”

They feel a hint of embarrassment at getting caught, their cheeks almost turning dark. They pull him close and hides their face in his shoulder, feeling his body shake softly with mirth.

“Give me an hour and I’ll get up and cook you some soup to make up for accidentally embarrassing you,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the horn that is closest to him.

They purr at the suggestion and nuzzles his neck. They immediately reach up to pet his lines again, and he rubs their head in return.

“I’m pleased to know that you like my face so much. Would probably make things awkward if you didn’t,” he jokes.

Of course they like his face. They like everything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://grollow.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
